Beginning Of A New Friendship
Story Jon, Kyle and Maria are waiting in the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy calls them over from the announcer. Jon, Kyle and Maria walk over to collect their Pokemon. Jon+Kyle+Maria: Thanks Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: No problem. Jon: So, three gym badges down, five to go. Maria: And Coumarine City is where the next gym is. Nurse Joy: And the next showcase. Kyle: There’s another showcase in Coumarine City? Nurse Joy: Yes, it was recently announced. Jon: Then we both have a lot of practice to do. Maria: Right. Jon, Kyle and Maria are about to walk away, but a brown-haired male (boy) trainer walks up to them. He is wearing a dark green shirt with a single light green stripe across it, a green undershirt with olive green stripes on the sleeves. A red-and-blue hat with a lightning bolt on it is atop his head. A brown backpack is strapped to his back. A Chespin is astride his right shoulder, and a Delphox by his side. ???: Did I hear you mention Coumarine City? I’m thinking of challenging the gym there. He holds out a hand to Jon. ???: Ryan McCrimmon. Jon turns around and Ryan gasps. Ryan: Nate is that you? What’re you doing here? Ryan shakes his head. Ryan: No, no. Sorry. You must be his brother Jon! That’s why I thought you were him! Jon chuckles and shakes Ryan’s hand. Jon: I’m Jon. Maria: I’m Maria, and this is my older brother. Kyle: Hi I’m Kyle. Jon: So that is a Chespin. Maria: It’s so cute. Jon gets his Pokedex out and aims it at Chespin. Jon’s Pokedex: Chespin, the Spikey Nut Pokemon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp, they can even pierce through stone. Chespin smiles proudly. Jon puts his Pokedex away. Jon: So, what are you doing on your journey Ryan? Ryan: I’m more or less simply studying Pokemon, but there’s the rare occasion where I’ll capture one. Like my other friends. He takes three Pokeballs out of his pocket, and releases a Froakie, Pumpkaboo and a Scatterbug. Kyle: A Froakie, Pumpkaboo and Scatterbug. Ryan: Delphox is my ‘given’ Pokemon. Ryan pets the aforementioned Pokemon on the head. Jon: I have a Froakie too. I’m travelling around Kalos collecting Gym Badges, but my ultimate goal is to be a fire type Gym Leader. Also, I’ve got a full team of six at the moment. Want to see them? Ryan: Sure. Maybe we could make a battle out of it. Outside of course. Jon: Sure. Three against three. Set match where we fight in rounds. Maria: Let’s go! Jon, Maria, Kyle and Ryan head round the back of the Pokemon Center to the battlefield. Jon is standing at one end, while Ryan is at the other. Kyle is the referee. Kyle: Like Jon said, this is a three on three round match. Begin! Jon: Good luck Ryan! Ryan swings his hat around, and is now wearing it backwards. Ryan: Let’s go! Jon: Let’s start strong. Noibat, let’s go! Jon sends out Noibat. Kyle: And Ryan’s Pokemon is? Ryan: Scatterbug. It hasn’t had a chance to battle yet, but the other two have. Ryan sends out Scatterbug. The moment the Pokeball freezes in midair to pop open gives the other three trainers a look at it. The usual red is replaced by brown. Jon: Well, if you are sure. You have the first move Ryan. Ryan: Scatterbug, Tackle! Scatterbug charges at Noibat. Jon: Dodge it! Noibat tries to dodge but gets hit. Jon: Scatterbug is fast. Trained well. Ryan: Thanks. Now Scatterbug, try to spit a String Shot into Noibat’s face so it can’t see! Jon: Counter it with Supersonic! Scatterbug fires String Shot but Noibat cancels it out with Supersonic. Jon: Now, use Dragon Pulse! Ryan: Scatterbug, move out of the way! But Ryan was too late. While Scatterbug tried to dodge it like he said, Noibat uses Dragon Pulse hitting Scatterbug. The downed Pokemon struggled to get up, but collapses. Ryan: Scatterbug! He runs up to it. Ryan: Are you okay!? Scatterbug nods weakly. Ryan: Don’t worry, you tried your best. Once the others and I are done with this battle, I’ll make sure you get the biggest Oran berry I’ve got. Ryan takes out Scatterbug’s Pokeball, and returns it inside. While, backing up to where he stood before, Ryan tosses out another Pokeball, his Froakie popping out of it. Jon: A Froakie now. Noibat, you done great, return. Jon returns Noibat. Jon: Let’s see who is the best water type. Froakie, your go! Jon sends out his Froakie. Kyle: 2nd round, begin! Ryan: Froakie, use Pound! Ryan’s Froakie lands a punch in the opponent Froakie’s stomach. Jon’s Froakie skids back to Jon. Jon: Are you okay Froakie? Jon’s Froakie nods. Jon: Then hit hard, use Water Pledge! Jon’s Froakie punches the ground and water pillars shoot out of the ground and hit Ryan’s Froakie, but little damage is taken. Ryan: Froakie, go for another Pound attack! Jon: Protect! Ryan’s Froakie is close to landing the attack, but Jon’s Froakie uses Protect and deflects Ryan’s Froakie’s Pound. Jon: You need to do better than that! Ryan: Water Pledge! Just like before, water pillars shoot out of the ground when Ryan’s Froakie hits the ground, hitting Jon’s Froakie. Jon: Froakie! Now that was a cheap shot. I like it. Now, Pound! Jon’s Froakie runs towards Ryan’s Froakie using Pound. Ryan: Froakie, use Water Pledge now! But just as Ryan’s Froakie is about to perform the move, Jon’s Froakie hits its stomach with full force, sending it flying and landing hard on the ground. Ryan: Froakie! Froakie manages to stand up, but fall forward in exhaustion. Ryan runs over and kneels down next to the water type. Froakie half-opens its eyes. Ryan: You did great. Especially considering it was another Froakie. You’ve certainly earned a rest. Ryan returns Froakie to it’s Pokeball, a slight smile on his face. Seeing what he was going to do before he did it, Chespin climbed off of Ryan’s shoulder and stood in a battle stance. Chespin: Ches! Chespin! Jon: You done well Froakie. Jon returns his Froakie. Jon: So Chespin now. Jon sends out Fletchling. Ryan: Vine Whip! Vines stretch out from Chespin’s back, smacking Fletchling in various places on its body. Fletchling smashes into the ground then stands up. Jon: Fletchling, you good to go? Fletchling nods. Jon: Then use Steel Wing! Fletchling heads towards Chespin using Steel Wing. Jon: Fletchling is moving slower than normal. Fletchling is still heading towards Chespin, but not as his full speed. Ryan: Hey Chespin, try to use your vines to knock Fletchling off-balance! Chespin lengthens its vines, swinging them towards Fletchling. But the Pokemon manages to dodge them. Fletchling hits Chespin with Steel Wing. Jon: Now, Quick Attack! Fletchling hits Chespin with Quick Attack, but is now very close to Chespin. Ryan: Tackle it Chespin! Both Pokemon clash. Surprisingly, both are struggling to overpower one another. A few seconds pass, then-. Ryan: Stop! Both of you, stop right now! Jon looks confused. Both Chespin and Fletchling stop. Ryan: They were about to exhaust themselves. I couldn’t let them do that. That’s just not how I work. I guess it’s a draw then? Jon: For this round. I won overall. Fletchling that was some good battling. Fletchling looks super proud and Jon returns it. Jon: How’s Chespin? Chespin: Ches! Chespin! Chespin smiles, moving its arms as if flexing muscles. It’s obvious that the Pokemon hasn’t sustained any real damage. The Grass Pokemon returns to Ryan’s shoulder Ryan (After walking up to Jon): Nice work. You seem to care for your Pokemon with the way you all work together so well. Jon: Thanks. I do care for them a lot, they are my friends after all. I know they will put in 100% into everything like I would. Maria: Like you and Typhlosion. Kyle: And its strange power. Jon: Once I have figured that power out, I don’t want a lot of people to know. Kyle: Ryan, why don’t you travel with us to Coumarine City? You said you were going there any way. Ryan: Wait, back up a sec. ‘Strange Power’? Are you talking about Mega Evolution, or something different? Jon: Similar to it. To be honest, I don’t even know what it is. But going back to Kyle’s offer, do you want to? Ryan: For a little while. After the Gym, I’m gonna head to Anistar City. Maria: You challenge Gyms? Ryan: Well, I’m starting. I didn’t want to be stupid and try to beat Gym Leaders with just Chespin. Jon: That’s cool. So, shall we head out after we heal our Pokemon? Ryan’s stomach grumbles. Ryan: Maybe after a meal. He smiles sheepishly, turning his hat back around. Jon: Yeah. I’m getting a bit hungry too. Everyone laughs and then heads into the Pokemon Center. The screen freezes. Narrator: Our heroes have met up with a trainer, and new friend, Ryan. Jon and Ryan battled each other and fought well, but in the end the match was called off. Now our heroes, along with Ryan, are having a well earned meal before heading out to Coumarine City. Characters Jon Spencer Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Nurse Joy Ryan McCrimmon Pokemon Jon * Fletchling * Noibat * Froakie Ryan * Delphox * Chespin * Scatterbug * Pumpkaboo * Froakie